


Rose

by Neanmorra



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neanmorra/pseuds/Neanmorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four lines about Rose Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

Whispering winds on a cloudy day,  
Rolling waves in Bad Wolf Bay.  
What remains behind the wall of stone?  
A rose. A rose on the beach alone.


End file.
